1. Field of the Invention
This is a device, which will allow the user to “add” a step in needed situations such as hard to reach places in the kitchen, or closets. The step is portable and easily stowed when not in use.
2. Prior Art
The prior art in this area reveals that there are a variety of means to add a step in certain applications. These can be attached to cabinets such as Caminiti, U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,492 or drawers as in Gaede, U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,429. Additionally, there are fold away steps, Horvath, U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,386.
While these are indeed similar ideas, they are permanently attached or affixed to an object.
This device is a portable additional step, which can be moved from location to location and provides the user with greater flexibility in terms of ease of access and utility.